


酿春色

by negentropy



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negentropy/pseuds/negentropy
Summary: 又名《关于Alex先生是否千杯不醉》。少量的厨/酒暗示，Alex＋中华组。！OOC预警有点拧巴的记述方式，非常晦涩的情感表达，辞不达意的隐喻修辞





	酿春色

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《关于Alex先生是否千杯不醉》。  
> 少量的厨/酒暗示，Alex＋中华组。  
> ！OOC预警  
> 有点拧巴的记述方式，非常晦涩的情感表达，辞不达意的隐喻修辞

1  
左修凯自认与另两位中国同乡没什么交情。  
好吧，同为中国人，在初见时或许还有那么片刻的激动，不过鉴于利黛琳清醒的时间着实少有，而JP又是个对食物毫无审美的垃圾食品爱好者，这令他们之间难免话不投机。纵使如此，在左修凯并不委婉的推拒下，利黛琳还是依旧我行我素，定时定点拎着酒瓶晃到他的私人餐桌旁，坦荡坐下大快朵颐。再然后，隔三差五，醉醺醺的利黛琳会揽着JP的脖子把他也拽过来，在厨子明显的嫌弃脸和JP的迷茫表情中欢快地举杯。  
“为我们的友谊干杯！”  
左修凯怀疑她压根没喝醉。  
当然，拽过来一个无害的宅男同乡是一码事，领着与他关系暧昧的毛子特工是另一码事。所以当利黛琳挂在某个金发可疑男性的脖子上迈入门内的时候，左修凯仍难免心头一惊，所幸时间带来的丰富经历（和丰满赘肉）有效地掩饰住了他脸上的滞涩，厨子敛了敛神情，试图用眼神向利黛琳询问这是何种场面，继而悲哀地意识到即使加上语言动作他与利黛琳流畅沟通的可能性也不怎么高。利黛琳一如既往地宾至如归、东摇西晃，让左修凯分不清她是真的醉了还是纯粹装傻。而Alex表现得又过分优雅得体、泰然自若，他冲左修凯微微颔首，矜持地微笑着打招呼，似乎是受邀参加某个社会名流的小型舞会，正挽着女伴准备入场，左修凯怀疑现在给他递杯香槟，过一会就能听到多语版本的保护亚马逊热带雨林原始生态的慈善演讲。  
不管怎么讲，这也太操蛋了。  
左修凯心里腹诽，表面仍不动如山。利黛琳眼神迷茫，半醉半醒的神态惟妙惟肖。Alex神色不乱，从容地扶住她坐下，透过墨镜给厨子递了个眼神。左修凯神态自若地把眼神游移到别处，反正墨镜颜色太深，我没看懂。利黛琳拄着桌子，凑在特工耳边，状作密语实则声音洪亮地嘟囔起一串白话，而Alex极其流利地回应，时不时交换一个心领神会的笑容，显得又亲昵又诡异，整个场面空前热烈。只会普通话的北方厨子顺水推舟选择放弃理解，似乎对陶瓷盘子上的花纹突然产生了莫大的兴趣。利黛琳聊到兴起，似乎与Alex达成了某种共识，爽朗地举起酒杯一饮而尽。Alex——起码左修凯眼中惊人地——欣然与之推杯换盏。酒过三巡，左修凯已然认定JP口中Alex滴酒不沾一事纯属胡扯，对这层心照不宣的关系更添了几分忧虑。  
送别了面色如常的Alex，这份忧虑又更添了几分实质。利黛琳半瘫在桌子上，一副会周公的样子。左修凯叹了口气，认命地起身去照顾醉鬼，女拳师顺势倚在他肩上，咯咯一笑。左修凯刚准备开口抱怨几句，就被搂住脖子一通不知所云的耳语。左修凯只觉得一个头两个大，再次确认与二位同乡还是没什么交情比较好。

2  
在JP的记忆里，Alex一向滴酒不沾。  
如众人所知，露米娅岛物资格外贫瘠，而生存实验实在不是什么苛求生活水平的场合，年幼如希瑟拉也偶尔需要饮酒解渴提神。JP一向对酒精无甚兴趣，但也不得不逐渐习惯味苦的饮料。纵使如此，JP从未见过Alex喝酒，毛子特工宁可去抢他的运动饮料或碳酸汽水也不肯碰一口白酒。JP开始将其完全归咎于特工本人的缺德，待到二人关系有些微妙变质之后，这份笃定才稍有动摇。鉴于Alex在话术上的技巧能与JP的黑客技术相提并论，又极度擅长将实验外独处的时间引向另一个主题，JP的困惑长期以来未能得到解答。当然，关于Alex其人的谜团不胜枚举，这仅仅是其中微不足道的一条，不过这并未削弱JP直面一身酒气的Alex所受的震撼。  
“……Alex？”JP试着搭话。他刚从热被窝里爬出来，暗暗咒骂着半夜扰人清梦的不速之客，气鼓鼓地开门，就被面前的场景冻在了原地。  
相较而言，Alex显得自在不少。他只穿了件白衬衫，外套松散地搭在左臂上，额上一层薄汗，不过依然眼神清明、气色如常。除去身上浓重的酒味，Alex同平日里无甚区别，换句话说，他（该死的）一如既往的英俊逼人。似乎注意到对方狐疑的目光，Alex往下拉了拉墨镜，顺着上眼线瞄过去，极富挑逗意味地勾起嘴角。在他们仍未称得上熟识的时候，JP常被此类的荷尔蒙炸弹击溃，晕乎乎地被牵着鼻子走。然而随着关系的逐渐加深，Alex颇具迷惑性的外壳渐渐剥落，劣质的本性透过缝隙渗出来，JP对此的抵抗力也颇为可观地有所上升。一方面，一如全世界所有的情侣，长期的耳鬓厮磨后，彼此间的性吸引力难免有所减弱，在几百次重复刺激之后，Alex的撩人的金发、水色的双眸也多少有些褪色。另一方面，纵使JP无法准确言明，在他们的关系产生某种质的转变之后，Alex对于自己的态度就有了些微妙的不同。这种差异难以用语言描述或度量，或许是从某一日Alex在他房间夜宿开始，像一只多疑的鸟儿终于愿意停在他的肩头，JP凑过去，把胳膊搭在他身上，吸了吸鼻子，呼吸喷在Alex的后背上，有些微妙的痒，Alex下意识地动了动脖子，却没有避开他。Alex身上有股极淡的松木味，隔着布料隐晦地溢出来。那一刻，JP似乎模模糊糊地触及到了些微的，Alex作为人类的实质。  
“嘘——”Alex极为自然地将手指压在对方的嘴唇上，JP稍微退后了半步，眼神飘忽着向门口偷瞄，Alex并未忽视他的小动作，状作自然地向右一歪头，一脸无辜地发问：“你在害怕我？”  
“没……Alex你要不要——唔、”  
“我很想你。”Alex凑近JP的耳边，哑声低语道。JP浑身一凛，僵硬被他揽住，一个古怪的念头掠过他的脑海，又倏忽消逝，JP难以言明它究竟为何，只觉察到兴奋和恐惧交替着刺激他的神经，让他不由自主地颤栗不已。他被压着一再后退，直到瘫软在床上，JP觉得自己像坠入云端，被轻飘飘地托起，找不到着力点。Alex将墨镜甩在一旁，欺身压上去，啃咬他的喉结。JP尴尬地意识到自己勃起了，性器湿漉漉地顶起裤子，留下一小块水渍，更难堪的是他确信Alex也意识到了这一点，俄罗斯人露出些恶质的笑意，将亲吻逐步下移。JP不由得呻吟出声，颤抖着搂紧他的脖子，肉体的欢愉催促着他早早放下疑惑，耽于情欲，化成一汪春水。  
“A……Alex，唔、等一下，”JP红着眼眶问道，“你知道我是谁么？”  
“当然。”Alex凑上去，堵住他的嘴唇。  
JP嗡嗡地呜咽两声，便被完全压制住了。氧气被一点点消耗殆尽，唇舌间的交互让人无暇考虑其他种种，窒息高潮来得很快，眼前一片白光爆炸开来。JP后知后觉地意识到，Alex如果刚刚打算杀了他，他必定毫无察觉。  
操，他想。对，我在害怕你。  
性事来的顺理成章，尽管JP坚持不肯松口，他承认自己确实享受与Alex的性关系。他并不抗拒被进入、被打开、被嵌合进去，被灼热的性器抵到边缘，颤抖着射精。他习惯Alex的节奏，一如Alex熟悉他的身体——是如何被一点点开发，由青涩到成熟，酿出酸酸甜甜的汁液。  
JP无法说清自己与Alex确切的关系，甚至难以理清Alex对自己的吸引根源为何。他们来自世界的彼端，本应骤然交汇然后分离，却被迫禁锢在这个小小的时空里。或许他们也曾多次重逢，在轮回的记忆里尝试着斗争与合作、背叛与信任、憎恶与爱恋。  
JP迷迷糊糊地想起他与Alex的相遇，男人的脸半掩在阴影下，越发显得苍白而虚弱。敏锐地察觉到了对方狐疑的目光，眼中猜忌的寒意瞬时间敛起，他扬起了一个游刃有余的笑容。  
小动物般的本能警告JP，Alex绝非我类，他更像一杆枪，一柄漆黑的利器，泛着金属的寒光。理智试图阻拦他走向危险的脚步，而另一种深入骨髓的情感催促着叫嚣着，在血管里沸腾着。  
我想温暖你，用我的炽热。

3  
利黛琳离开时已是深夜。左修凯在门口担忧地多望了好几眼，忧心忡忡地唠叨着些扰人的告诫，利黛琳权作没听到，甩甩头发径自飘走，她装醉的时候浑然天成，自有一番出尘的韵味。夜风荡满了衣袖，月光洒在她身上，映作一层银纱。她也不计较具体的方向，随心所欲，且行且歌。湖畔缀着几朵野花，水面上擎着一圆澄澄的月亮，天地间仿佛仅余这一个人，无名无姓、无始无终，不受束缚亦无处凭依，顷刻之间便可坠入星河。  
利黛琳举了举虚空的酒杯，饮尽一汪春色。

**Author's Note:**

> 人生而孤独，感谢与你们相遇。


End file.
